Użytkownik:Lilliane123/Anime Digimon/DD005
Treść Cóż, wedle zasady dyktafon powinien przejść w ręce następnego z nas, jednak tak się składa, że pozostała dwójka - Mogami Ryouma, oraz Amano Nene (oboje 14 lat) - była w tamtym czasie... Hmm... Nieobecna. Dlaczego? Dojdziemy, spokojnie. Skoro jednak musimy ich pominąć... Cóż, wracamy do początku koła, to znowu ja - Rika. Cóż, dojście do głosu reszty sprawiło, że przenieśliśmy temat jeden dzień do przodu. Ja również będę opisywać od 22 czerwca, ale dla wytłumaczenia: poprzedniego dnia moje Digimony walczyły tylko z paroma Numemonami. W lesie nie było silniejszych przeciwników, więc musiałyśmy zadowolić się nimi. Znalazłyśmy nocleg w postaci dużego drzewa. Następnego dnia obudziłam się nieco skołowana. W pierwszej chwili nie pamiętałam, że przeniosłam się do Cyfrowego Świata. Dopiero gdy zwróciłam uwagę na Lunamon, na mojej klatce piersiowej skojarzyłam fakty. Spała jak małe dziecko (widziałam w swoim życiu wiele i wcale mnie to nie cieszy). Jej własna klatka piersiowa poruszała się rytmicznie w górę i w dół. Nie no, to chyba jedyne dziecko, jakie toleruję, pomyślałam wtedy. Powoli poruszyła powiekami, aż wreszcie otworzyła oczy. Spojrzała na mnie, jakby nie wierząc, że na prawdę tu jestem, po czym uśmiechnęła się. Będę szczera, zwykle mnie nie "jarają" takie słodkie rzeczy, czy coś, ale patrząc na taką Lunamon, czułam się jakbym właśnie wypiła Płynne Szczęście (a przynajmniej myślę, że tak bym się czuła). twierdzi, że nie powinnam nawiązywać do Harry'ego Pottera, ale co ja poradzę, że swego czasu byłam tym nieźle zainspirowana. Chwilę później, całe to zauroczenie zmieniło się w zaskoczenie i poddenerwowanie. Zdjęłam z siebie Lunamon i postawiłam na sąsiedniej gałęzi. Ach, zapomniałam wspomnieć, że spałam na gałęzi... No cóż, każdemu się zdarza. -Co dziś robimy? - zapytała Lunamon. Cóż, bardzo dobre pytanie. Nadal nie miałam pomysłu co ze sobą zrobić w obcym świecie. Wyręczył mnie mój Digivice, który nagle odezwał się żeńskim głosem. Nonaka Rika. 13 lat. Grupa A. Udaj się do apartamentu 5. Retown. Pierwszą moją myślą było "Co to u diabła Retown.", drugą "To głupio brzmi.". Zeskoczyłam z gałęzi na ziemię. Renamon stała wyczekująco, co mnie nie zdziwiło. Wokół niej biegała Cutemon. Pomyślałam wtedy, że dobrze byłoby znaleźć jakiś sklep, by kupić Cutemon tabletki na uspokojenie. Lunamon zaczęła ją gonić. Były na prawdę szybkie (parę razy na mnie wpadły, ale przepraszały), a ja w myślach dodałam, że kupić je trzeba także dla Lunamon... No, oraz dlaczego wciąż stoję w miejscu. W końcu udało mi się je zatrzymać. -Dobra, musimy iść do Retown, cokolwiek by to nie było. - stwierdziłam z przekonaniem. W krzakach coś zaszeleściło. Słyszałam też jakieś głosy. Renamon najeżyła się, Cutemon spojrzała swoim "psycho-wzrokiem" w stronę dźwięku, a Lunamon... Cóż, to był dość dziwny moment. Podniosłam Lunamon, której mina stwierdzała, iż wie co mam zamiar zrobić i się ze mną zgadza, po czym rzuciłam nią w krzaki. Mogłabym się założyć, że śpiewała wtedy cicho "I believe I can fly". Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu - trafiłam. Ku jeszcze większemu zaskoczeniu - to w co trafiłam krzyknęło "Auć". Chwilę później zza krzaków wynurzyła się dwójka trzynastolatków płci męskiej. Jeden z nich pocierał czoło. Zapewne to w niego trafiła Lunamon. -Od kiedy rzuca się w ludzi Digimonami... - mruknął. Wzruszyłam ramionami. -A skąd mogłam wiedzieć, że jesteś człowiekiem? - zapytałam. Wyglądał jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak brat mu przerwał. Znaczy, wywnioskowała, że to jego brat, bo pomijając drobne szczegóły typu ubrania czy fryzura, wyglądali niemalże identycznie. -Nie ważne. Pomyłki się zdarzają. Jestem Kimura Kouichi, a to mój młodszy brat bliźniak. - powiedział. -Minamoto Kouji. - mruknął wyraźnie ukazując swoją nieufność skierowaną ku mojej osobie. Uznałam, że ja również powinnam się przedstawić. -Nonaka Rika. Wybacz za ten rzut Lunamon. - przeprosiłam, po czym zastanowiłam się przez chwilę. - Może powinni dodać do Igrzysk rzut Lunamon na odległość? To bardzo dobry plan. -Może lepiej nie. - zaprzeczyła Lunamon - W końcu skończyłyby mi się piosenki o lataniu. Biedna Luncia, chyba nie zajarzyła tego żartu. No cóż, nie chciało mi się tego tłumaczyć. -Wy też dostaliście te dziwne wiadomości, by udać się do Retown? - zapytałam. Oboje kiwnęli głową. -Podobno mam być w jakiejś Grupie A i mam się udać do apartamentu 5 - powiedział Kouji. Zamurowało mnie. -Ja też... - powiedziałam. Spojrzał na mnie, jakbym właśnie mu powiedziała, że łazi po nim pająk. -O rany! Będę w grupie z dziewczyną, która próbowała mnie zasłodzić na śmierć! - krzyknął załamany. Zaczęłam myśleć, że niespecjalnie przepadam za tym gościem. -Nie przesadzaj... - powiedział Kouichi. Kouji zirytował się. -Och! Co ty tam wiesz! W ciebie nikt, nigdy nie rzucił Lunamon! Tyle słodyczy tylko na twojej twarzy! Można od tego umrzeć! Mówię ci! - wykrzyknął. Nie wiedziałam, czy żartuje czy nie, jednak w moich oczach zyskał przydomek idiota. -Może pójdziemy tam razem? - zaproponował Kouichi - Wiesz, w grupie zawsze raźniej. Najufniejszy gość jakiego w życiu spotkałam. Nieco mnie to zaskoczyło. Z jednej strony, uważałam, że to dobry pomysł, ale z drugiej wolałam pozostać sama. Nie przepadam za towarzystwem innych ludzi. Ale postanowiłam raz w życiu zaryzykować. -Czemu nie. - powiedziałam, chociaż w myślach odpowiedziałam sobie na to pytanie - Chodźmy... Chwila, gdzie jest Retown? - zapytałam. Kouji podniósł swój Digivice. Wyglądał jak mój, tylko w miejscu gdzie ja miałam biały, ten był granatowy, a gdzie ja miałam niebieski, ten był biały, nie licząc materiału, na którego końcu jest zaczep. Ten był akurat czarny. Spojrzałam na ekran. Znajdowało się na nim coś w rodzaju kompasu. Strzałka kręciła się jak na karuzeli. -Och, to ma sens. - stwierdziłam. Kouji przewrócił oczami. -Uznaliśmy, że to nie pojawiło się bez powodu, więc kierowaliśmy się za strzałką. - dodał Kouichi. - Myślę, że nas doprowadzi do Retown. Kiwnęłam głową. Renamon, Cutemon i Lunamon wróciły do mojego Digivice'a, po czym ruszyliśmy. Mogłabym wam opowiedzieć, co się działo gdy szliśmy, gdyby nie to, że nic się nie działo. Zwykłe kierowanie się za strzałką i tyle. Prawie w ogóle nie gadaliśmy, więc po prostu nie ma co opowiadać. Po kilku godzinach byliśmy na miejscu. Zaparło mi dech w piersiach. Retown nie było miastem, jak się spodziewałam. To był stadion. Takiego spodziewałabym się w przyszłości. Był niesamowity. Stadion zwykle mi się kojarzy jako raczej okrągła budowla, ale ta była idealnie kwadratowa (a przynajmniej tak mi się zdawało). Uznałam, że w murach znajdują się apartamenty, a samo widowisko miało miejsce w środku. Skoro już o murach, najprawdopodobniej zbudowane były z cyfrowego, białego marmuru wyposażonego w kanelury. Parapety pod i nad oknami (nie będę próbować liczyć tych okien, było ich strasznie dużo), również z białego marmuru, czego łatwo było się domyśleć, zakończone były wolutami po obu stronach. Może to i nie najlepszy opis, ale trudno ująć w słowa coś tak pięknego. co ci chodzi, Mimi? Tak, trochę się interesuję sztuką, no i co? Kouji i Kouichi chyba również byli zaskoczeni. Stadion był już bardzo blisko, więc wystarczyłoby podbiec, ale postanowiłam zachować swoją dumę i ruszyłam powoli. Minutę później byliśmy dokładnie na miejscu. Przed drzwiami stała białowłosa dziewczyna ubrana w różową sukienkę zawiązywaną na szyi, białe leginsy spod niej wystające oraz czarne baletki (O Boże! Znałam nazwę tych butów!). Na pierwszy rzut oka wydawała się być miła i spokojna, ale wrażenie to rozwiało spojrzenie, które nam rzuciła, jakby mówiła "kolejni durnie, dlaczego nie mogę już stąd iść". -Na imię mi Tailor Monzoe - przedstawiła się. Słyszałam parę razy imię "Taylor", ale brzmiało zupełnie inaczej. Powiedziała to raczej jako "Tejlor". Bardzo podobnie, ale końcówka mi nie pasowała. - Mam za zadanie zaprowadzić was na główną, otwartą halę. Nie twierdzę, że mnie to cieszy - przyznała - ale taką mam pracę i nic na to nie poradzę. A teraz chodźmy. Jesteście już ostatni. Nie możemy pozwolić, by reszta czekała, jest was na prawdę dużo. - westchnęła, po czym zaczęła nas prowadzić. Cały czas szliśmy prosto, przez chłodne korytarze. Poza kryształowymi żyrandolami nad naszymi głowami i błękitnym dywanem na podłodze nie było tam zupełnie nic. -Skąd bierzecie na to wszystko pieniądze? - zapytałam, bo ta cisza zaczęła mnie już irytować. -Znajdujemy się w Cyfrowym Świecie. - powiedziała, a z jej tonu nie dało się wywnioskować, czy jest znudzona, chce mnie zabić za to pytanie, czy mówi to na odczepnego - Tutaj nie trzeba na nic pieniędzy. Potężne Digimony i inne stworzenia, które władają tym światem są w stanie tworzyć takie budowle jednym skinieniem palca. Czasem też po prostu się pojawiają. -Niesamowite. - powiedział Kouichi - Czekaj, powiedziałaś inne stworzenia? Jakie to są inne stworzenia? I właściwie, jakie to są potężne Digimony? - zaczął, jednak Kouji mu przerwał. -Musisz mu wybaczyć, on tak ma. - powiedział zirytowany. I nagle poczułam, że Tailor i Kouji będą mieć ze sobą wiele wspólnego - oboje mieli wszystkiego dosyć. W pewnym momencie Tailor stanęła przed wielkimi drzwiami. Odwróciła się do nas i popatrzyła na każdego z osobna. Przy mnie zatrzymała się na dłużej, a może tylko mi się tak zdawało. W końcu jednak odwróciła się z powrotem do drzwi i pchnęła je, po czym przepuściła nas. Moją pierwszą myślą było "Niech mnie ktoś stąd zabierze.". Były tam całe tłumy i wszyscy wpatrywali się w naszą trójkę. Kouji przewrócił oczami, Kouichi nic sobie z tego nie robił, a ja chciałam zapaść się pod ziemię. Tailor nakazała nam dołączyć do reszty. Chciałam protestować, ale uznałam, że to zniszczy moją opinię społeczną, więc zrobiłam to co kazała. Bliźniacy również. Gdy my stanęliśmy na końcu tłumu, Tailor weszła na podwyższenie, po czym wzięła mikrofon od niechcenia. -Przedstawiałam się już wcześniej, jednak może nie wszyscy zapamiętali, więc mówię. Nazywam się Tailor Monzoe i jestem główną prowadzącą turnieju. Od razu mówię, że jego pomysł i zasady WCALE mi się nie podobają, jednak to sprawa wyższych sfer. Z góry was za nie przepraszam, bo wspomniane wyższe sfery tego nie zrobią. - powiedziała. Czy mi się wydawało, czy w jej głosie na prawdę brzmiało współczucie? - Zostaliście podzieleni na 26 grup od A do Z. Każda grupa składa się z czterech osób. W każdej grupie jedna, przypadkowa osoba została wyznaczona na lidera w wyniku losowania. Listy znajdują się po waszej prawej. - powiedziała. Jak wszyscy spojrzałam na prawo. Znajdowało się tam dwadzieścia sześć list, na jakimś materiale przypominającym biały pergamin, połyskujący w świetle. Szukałam wzrokiem swojej Grupy A. Oczywiście, szukałam jej na samym początku, ale jedyne co udało mi się przeczytać, to nazwę naszej grupy. Nic poza tym, więc szybko wzrokiem wróciłam do Tailor. W samą porę, bo ta podeszła do głośnika i zbliżyła do niego mikrofon. Zatkałam uszy akurat, gdy pisk zaczął rozchodzić się po całej hali. Uznałam, że to bardzo dobry, aczkolwiek bolesny sposób zwrócenia na siebie uwagi. - Dla każdej grupy wyznaczono jeden apartament. Jego numer słyszeliście wraz z wiadomością, która wydobywała się z waszych Digivice'ów. Apartamenty są duże, więc nie powinniście się martwić, że pozostali członkowie grupy będą wam przeszkadzać. A teraz najważniejsze. Przypominam wam, że te zasady mi się NIE podobają. Turniej to walki między Digimonami. Każda z nich trwa godzinę, chyba, że jeden z Digimonów polegnie. Przegrany Digimon umiera, bądź zostaje oddany pod opiekę osobie, która wygrała. - po sali rozniósł się krzyk dezaprobaty. Starałam się siedzieć cicho, jednak ta wiadomość mną wstrząsnęła. Parę osób krzyknęło coś o zmianie zasad, jednak Tailor pokręciła głową. W jej oczach na prawdę widziałam smutek. Nie chciała tego, ale musiała wykonywać swoje zadanie... - Nie ja wymyślam zasady, a osoba, która to zrobiła, na pewno nie zmieni zdania. - powiedziała. - Przykro mi. Jutro o dziesiątej rozpoczyna się turniej. Rozejdźcie się do swoich apartamentów. - dodała na koniec, po czym odeszła. Wszyscy zaczęli podchodzić do list. Ja również. Całę szczęście, że były one od siebie tak daleko, że nie musiałam się przepychać, by dojść do swojej. Kouji szedł tuż za mną zamyślony. Normalnie, w myślach nabijałabym się z niego, że wyjątkowo postanowił pomyśleć, jednak po części rozumiałam co czuje. On i jego brat byli w innych grupach. Możliwe, że jeden z nich będzie musiał pokonać drugiego. Chciałam go pocieszyć, ale co mogłam mu powiedzieć? Uznałam, że będzie lepiej, gdy będę siedzieć cicho. Przy naszej liście stał brązowowłosy chłopak w żółtych goglach, niebieskiej bluzce i szarych spodniach, oraz rudowłosa (a może brązowowłosa, zmieniało się pod wpływem światła) dziewczyna, w różowym kapeluszu, ciemnoróżowej sukience oraz pomarańczowych rękawicach. Stanęłam pod listą. GRUPA A Nonaka Rika (lider) Matsuda Takato Tachikawa Mimi Minamoto Kouji Kilkakrotnie czytałam listę, by upewnić się, czy przypadkiem nie przeczytałam źle nazwisk. Po którymś tam razie byłam już pewna, że mi się nie zdawało. Cholera. Zostałam liderem.